Episode 1457: The Sign-Stealing Spiral
Date November 15, 2019 Summary Ben Lindbergh and Meg Rowley banter about the first stirrings on the free-agent market, the latest developments in the Astros sign-stealing scandal, where MLB investigation’s might lead, what the appropriate punishments would be, the psychology of sign-stealing, whether pitchers should call pitches, fighting technology with technology, Mike Trout’s MVP award win, a fixable flaw in the BBWAA’s awards voting, the hirings of Ben Cherington and Gabe Kapler, and EW Secret Santa sign-ups, plus a postscript about still more aspects of the sign-stealing story. Topics * Developments in the Astros' sign-stealing scandal * Rob Arthur's research into the audio signature of the Astros' sign-stealing * How players got involved with sign-stealing * Depth of sign-stealing and cheating in MLB * How to combat sign-stealing with technology * Predicting front office and player punishments * What if pitchers called the game? * Cody Bellinger & Mike Trout's MVP award wins * Expanding the BBWAA voting pool * Pirates hiring of Ben Cherington as GM * Giants hiring of Gabe Kapler as manager * Revisiting Gabe Kapler's handling of player assault accusations with the Dodgers * Holding team leadership accountable * Yu Darvish & Christian Yelich's exchange on Twitter over sign-stealing * Jeff Sullivan's prediction of the 2017 Astros' strikeout decline Intro Spiritualized, "You Lie You Cheat" Outro Doug & The Beets, "Bangin' on a Trash Can" Banter * For the second episode in a row Ben has come prepared with emails but isn't sure how many they will get to given how it was a news-heavy week. * Episode 1456 follow-up: Meg really wants to keep Ben in the dark about Scott Boras' winter meeting quotes. Ben says maybe it won't be so difficult to do given since he says "I'm pretty much a Star Wars writer these days" Email Question Ben: "To avoid sign stealing, why not have the catcher be the one with the ear piece. The pitcher could just tell him what pitch he wants. That would also save time by avoiding confusion." Notes * Rob Arthur identified the audio footprint of the banging on the trash can from the Astros in 2017. He then could more easily identify the appearance of it in other games and noticed a clear difference between fastballs and other pitches. The Astros rarely signaled the incorrect pitch to players. Rob previously conducted similar audio research on the crack of the bat and discussed it with Ben and Sam in Episode 519. * Several sources have reported that the Astros may have also utilized the bullpen catcher to signal (via having their hands over the wall) pitches to players. * Ben and Meg do not expect significant player punishments to come from this scandal. They discuss how the MLBPA would need to be involved and the punishments might need to be collectively bargained. * From 2016-18 Mike Trout had a 180 wRC+. * Sign-ups are now open for the Effectively Wild Secret Santa and will remain open until November 25th. Links * Effectively Wild Episode 1457: The Sign-Stealing Spiral * 'I don't know if it's rooted in paranoia, or fact': MLB GMs on sign stealing, precautions and crossing the line by Andy McCullough * The Astros' Sign-Stealing Left A Fingerprint In The Audio Data by Robert Arthur * Five Things About Deterrence by the National Institute of Justice * Mike Trout's Third MVP Is His Latest Step Into Elite Company by Tony Wolfe * The Gabe Kapler era in San Francisco will begin not with a fresh start, but with opening old wounds by Andrew Baggarly * Gabe Kapler is the new Giants manager, and he has a lot of convincing to do by Grant Brisbee * Yu Darvish & Christian Yelich video * The Astros Have a Completely New Look by Jeff Sullivan * Effectively Wild Secret Santa 2019 Category:Episodes